All That Matters
by spiritseeker
Summary: She had been in love with him for a long time, but her love had been overshadowed by another woman. She was fed up, and wasn't going to take it anymore. She never realized that he felt the same as she did.


ME OWN NOTHING!

"All That Matters"

She loved him. Nothing in the world mattered more then him. Not Naraku, not Miroku, not even the Shikon no Tama. Every time she saw him, her heart would melt into a thousand pieces. But she wasn't Kagome, the girl who held his heart. Kagome didn't have scars on her body from where Kohaku tried to kill her. The girl from the future didn't wake up hearing the screams of her dying comrades every morning. And she certainly didn't want to die every time the hanyou noticed her. Kagome was perfect, something Sango most certainly wasn't.

She was fed up with it all. No longer could she stand seeing them together. Day in and day out she slowly started to die inside, and nothing could help her. Today was the last straw. Kagome cut her finger and everyone fawned over her. The ring leader was the man who owned her heart, the one he was breaking at the moment. While Kagome had hurt her finger, Sango had a long, jagged slice up along her thigh that slowly dripped blood to the ground below her. No one noticed her; no one seemed to care.

"I can't stand this anymore," she whispered painfully, her voice filled with choked back tears. She stood from the log she was perched on, her face twisting from the sting. She limped into the forest, none of her companions noticing that she left.

"Hey, where's Sango?" Kagome asked, her tone concerned. A silver head popped up swiftly, looking for the slayer in the campsite. His nose twitched suddenly as the smell of blood hit him like a blast.

"She's bleeding," he muttered and dashed into the woods following the smell. He was oblivious to the sounds of Kagome yelling at him to stop. All he could do was smell the slayer's blood. That was all he acknowledged. He could feel his demon blood stirring at the thought of his mate being hurt.

'What the hell?' his thoughts screamed and he screeched to a stop. 'Why did I just think that? I like Kagome, don't I?' His amber eyes narrowed in confusion. He was supposed to care about the miko, not the slayer. Sango was different from Kagome, like night and day. Sango never needed saving. She would most likely throw her boomerang at you if she thought you were going to. She never yelled at him for chasing Shippou. She knew that the kitsune usually deserved it. She never left his side to go back to the future or sat him when he spoke the truth. She would be able to protect the pups they would have and be able to keep a family happy and running smoothly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed as his mind wandered again. But it all made sense. He knew for a while now that he had been feeling protective of the girl. If they were in a fight he kept one eye on the opponent and the other on her to make sure that she made it out alright. He had told himself that he was looking out for a friend, but now he knew.

"I love her. I love Sango."

As soon as the words left his mouth the smell of blood hit him full force. She was standing right behind him, her mouth dropped in shock. He turned his body to face her, but was slammed into by her flying body.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she whispered before planting her lips on his. Inuyasha, not wanting to be upstaged, slanted his lips against hers and pushed his tongue through the seam. The muscle tangled with hers, exploring the wet cavern until every dip and curve was discovered. He pulled back, panting for breath.

Sango's eyes glazed over as she stared into her love's blushing face. A smile fit her mouth as she buried her face against his shoulder and held him for all she was worth. He followed suit, not caring about anything but her. No matter what happened, no matter who tried to come between them, they knew now that their love would be able to push it all back. They loved each other, no matter what the cost. That was all that mattered now.

Well, here it is. Please don't kill me for it not being a Kagome/Inuyasha. My favorite pairing is Inuyasha/Sango, so I am allowed to write about them. Thank you for reading this story that is so filled with fluff it will rot your teeth! Please review!

SpiritSeeker


End file.
